1. Field of the Invention
This is a continuation application of Ser. No. 14/151,503 filed on Jan 9, 2014.
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag and more particularly to a head frame of golf bag with good using elasticity and light weight.
2. Description of Related Art
A separator is fitted inside the head frame of golf bag to separate the inner head frame into several compartments available for users to place golf clubs with different numbers in different compartments. To achieve a light weight, the head frame and separator are generally made of plastic materials. At present, the head frame and separator of golf bag are of an all-in-one structure, where, the quantity of compartments of the separator cannot be changed. Moreover, there were products assembling the head frame and separator in an insertion way. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,705, several scarfing slices fitted at one side of the separator can be clamped in the insertion hole to fix the separator inside the head frame.
Since the head frame and separator are made of plastic materials, the scarfing slices of the separator will wear down slightly after inserted into the head frame. Meanwhile, the head frame, separator and scarfing slices will deform slightly due to a long-term temperature variation. Therefore, although the head frame and separator in U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,705 are of an insertion structure and seem demountable and mountable, their bonding strength will decrease greatly after the separator is demounted from the head frame and remounted. Thus, the head frame and separator of this U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,705 are not of a structure able to be demounted and mounted anytime.
Second, golf bag is generally assembled in factories and then transported to dealers for sales. Customers cannot select components for assembling by themselves according to their own favors. At the same time, packing, shipment or transportation will occupy too much space and increase the transportation cost. Thus, the structure of golf bag in recent years tends to a demountable and mountable direction. Although the separator in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,705 can be demounted from the head frame; however, after demounted, it cannot be mounted on the head frame steadily. It is not of a demountable or mountable structure and thus unable to solve the above-mentioned problems.